


一言不合潜规则

by Spring_saki



Category: Love in offices（x, SA - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-09-05
Packaged: 2018-12-24 06:30:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12007023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spring_saki/pseuds/Spring_saki





	一言不合潜规则

一言不合潜规则  
*是车  
*第一次开请大家注意安全  
*樱井科长x相叶员工 两位先生都25岁  
*呜呜呜虚死了第一次正经写文章（我到底在写什么

樱井翔跟自己的下属是炮友。

这件事公司里的人多多少少又感觉到 这种话题自然不会被公司里的女孩子放过。

“你们看相叶-kun跟樱井科长是不是有一腿啊？？ふふふ..”

“感觉经常看他们一起出入呢（笑 再说就算没一腿 站在一起也是我们公司一道亮丽的风景线啊 都又帅又高～”

“——你们..”

很突兀地，一个有磁性且低沉的男声非常不和谐地闯入了。

脸上还带着未散去的兴奋红晕的女孩子们有点慌乱地转过身——刚刚她们话题的当事人，樱井科长正站在门口一脸笑意。

“不要在上班时间聊天哦，要坚持到最后一刻。”说完他很轻轻扯动了一下嘴角——

出现了 每次科长被对方公司怼的急了一定会出现的表情 标准商业化微笑。女孩子们有点害怕地想着一边慌乱地重新看向电脑屏幕。

不过还是好帅哦哦哦哦哦！！！被科长说教也是一种幸福！！！！！！！

（是我我也会这样想的（x

然后他们就下班了懒得写了我还要睡觉呢（kao

“相叶君？”

樱井翔靠在玻璃门边看着公司那唯一一个还在电脑前忙碌的身影。

“嗯？”相叶闻声抬起头看了他一眼，又看回电脑，“啊，樱井科长啊 今天又想跟我一起下班回家啊。”

樱井顿了顿，看着他头顶的发旋说：“怎么，我们已经一个月没有一起回去过了哦，今天又刚好没有其他人在。”

相叶按着鼠标又四处点了几下，笑了笑准备站起来。

于是樱井便满意地听到电脑关机的声音。

“讲实话，你真不怕我上班时间把你潜规则？”樱井看相叶向自己走来，把重心从玻璃门上移开。他上下打量着自己的情人。

“怕啊。”相叶走到他面前，露出了他一直都会展现的，甚至有些天真烂漫的笑容，“不过我倒不是不介意跟禁欲律己的樱井科长在茶水间来上一发？”

 

“嗯.....”

有什么人被堵住嘴欺负的声音从公司某个地方泄露出来 很轻的。

“你不是说，”樱井在接吻的中途掐着相叶的腰说，“不介意跟我这个禁欲律己的科长在茶水间来上一发吗。”

相叶被吻到眼泪都出来了，轻轻喘着气：“我以为你不会胆大到真的做啊...原来我们樱井科长私底下这么喜欢刺激的吗。”

“还嘴硬，我这就把你潜规则掉。”樱井笑了一下，吻得更发狠，舌头强硬地扫过齿列跟口腔，一边手还在恶意地攻击自家员工的敏感点，引得相叶忍不住呻吟出声。他鼻音浓得樱井情欲全被挑起来，施虐欲也一下子起来了。

樱井好歹放过了相叶的唇，开始在身体各处亲吻、啃咬。相叶被亲的迷迷糊糊的时候手已经绕到背后，小心地没入一根手指。

“等..！”突如其来的侵入让相叶措手不及，他撑在木桌上的一只手动了动引得身后的瓶瓶罐罐叮铃哐啷了一阵。

樱井坏笑了一下伏到他耳边说：“要是其他员工发现相叶-kun正在茶水间里跟自己上司做爱肯定会很糟糕吧～”

说完有些发狠地咬住他的耳垂，又舔弄他的耳廓。

相叶被他撩拨的耳廓全红，又拿他没办法、只好不服气地小声嘟囔。

“樱井桑你在茶水间里强上下属也很过分好不好..........”

樱井放开他，看着那一缕垂在他额头前的栗色发丝，心里虽然是“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊啊他也太可爱了吧好想欺负他”但是面上表现的面无表情（不愧是摸爬滚打这么多年的我们科长（啥）。

他决定把自己心里想的都付诸行动。例如欺负他欺负到哭出来啊，让他在自己的抽插下露出色情又诱惑的表情啊，按着他的大腿死命地干他啊。

“叫我什么呢？”

他一边说一边毫不客气地把中指也放进去，戳到某一点是相叶很快地抬起手捂住嘴，眼眶发红，一副难耐又色情的表情。

樱井抬头看了眼他，突如其来的上目线让相叶觉得很心动，后穴不自觉地收紧。樱井低头插入第三根手指，相叶伸手搂住他的肩。

“翔ちゃん...”一般他求饶和情动的时候会用的称呼，“我...”

他知道他想要什么，他也会给。

.......只是只在这种时候他会被眼前的这个人需要。

樱井想着想着就觉得莫名很烦躁，便凑上前吻住他，把手指抽出来，解腰带、拉下拉链、顶入。

“这就对了。”

 

进入的时候相叶抖了一下，不管做多少次还是像第一次那样敏感。

“呜......”相叶伏在他的肩头轻轻呜咽。

谁知道平时穿着西装天然温柔还拿全勤奖的相叶雅纪现在会在自己怀里颤抖眼角还挂着眼泪。樱井一边想着这些有的没的一边开始慢慢抽插。

他毫不留情地一下子顶到那个点，相叶忍不住叫了出来。

“啊、翔ちゃん、呜，不要一下子，啊、嗯”

樱井狠命地顶着一边想我今天真是欺负这人欺负得够狠啊....力度倒是一点没减轻。

不仅没减轻，还很坏心眼地加了一句。

“嘘——小声点，要不然会被同事听到哦～”

他不得不承认他很喜欢看他忍耐的样子，然后再在自己的顶弄下防线崩溃的样子。

相叶闻声咬住自己的手指，一边使了樱井翔一个“以后要你好看”的眼色，樱井失笑节奏还不停，开始每次都顶到最深处。

相叶已经被樱井弄得哭出来了，最后哭的力气都没有只有断断续续的呻吟，大腿忍不住夹紧，手牢牢地攀住樱井翔的背。

他被插的有点失神的时候想到这个对两个男人来说过于拥挤的茶水间外面可能有一个别人，自己在自己的上司身下呻吟喘息，刺激感让他觉得自己快要忍不住了。

“呜，翔ちゃん、我觉得我快要、嗯”

他不受控制地仰起头

樱井翔在这种时候腹黑属性暴露得一览无遗，他故意抽出来一点点，还一边问他，

“相叶-kun想要我做什么啊～”

相叶雅纪自知自己是斗不过他了，之前尝试反抗 结果只是被更过分地欺负连呻吟都没了力气。

但是还是很难为情啊.....他这样想着，慢慢地，像小孩子背枯燥的古文时那样艰难地说，

“想要...翔ちゃん、干我，然后..射在里面.......呜”

樱井翔看着因为他的荤话而轻轻颤抖眼角发红的自家情人，也是终于欺负够了，他毫不留情地全部送了进去。

“.....这是好孩子的奖励哦。”

.......................

 

 

写一下音效你们自行感受

“嗯，啊 翔ちゃん、大好き、呜，嗯，太快了，不要，呜，要 要射了..........啊........！”

 

写不下去了（（ 不写了（摔手机


End file.
